The present invention relates generally to prosthesis systems and methods for use in the human body, and specifically to such prosthesis systems and methods which are designed to overcome the effects of obstructions in blood vessels.
Arteriosclerosis is a disease which causes obstructions to develop in blood vessels, restricting the amount of blood which flows. This condition can be treated with a surgical bypass around the diseased portion of the vessel, or with a more recent technique known as balloon angioplasty, in which the obtruction is forced outwardly under pressure from an expansible balloon in a catheter system.